In recent years, trials using rugged structures finer than wavelengths of solar light, so-called sub-wavelength structures, are actively carried out as a surface structure of a solar battery cell (for example, Patent Literatures 1 to 3, and Nonpatent Literature 1). Its motive lies in a respect that an antireflection effect higher than that of an antireflection film of a thin film can be achieved by the sub-wavelength structure. As a surface antireflection structure of the solar battery cell, a textured structure formed by wet etching with an alkali solution or acid solution is most generally used at present. It is expected that replacement of this with the sub-wavelength structure make it possible to realize a lower reflectivity and to increase an output current of the solar battery cell. For example, Nonpatent Literature 1 shows that increase of the output current by the antireflection effect is possible by using the nanopillar array structure among the sub-wavelength structures that will be described later as the surface structure of the solar battery cell.